An Exception (Solangelo)
by booksftiidols
Summary: Nico has been spending time with Will for over a year now but he was still not to sure how to tell him about his feelings...(I posted this story on wattpad first but decided to post it here, too. I apologise if there are any typos. Enjoy.)


It's been two years since Will and Nico started hanging out. They were friends but Nico felt something more. He thought of Will as something more than a friend. But because of his unfortunate love life, he didn't know what to do.

He had learnt to accept himself and his flaws; to accept his sexuality; who he truly is. A child of the darkness. And that was okay. He didn't believe it until Reyna and Will showed up. And now he loved his new friends. Some more than others…

Nico was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. After the changes he did to the Hades cabin, it was actually nice to just sit there and do nothing. It no longer looked like the house of a very old vampire. Yeah, it was still kinda dark but at least the beds didn't look like coffins.

The last two years, Nico had spent mostly in the infirmary with Will who was healing wounded demigods. Part of them were hurt because of the fights with monsters, others were just clumsy, and there were teens who blamed their stay on the Stoll brothers' pranks.

Nico had nothing to complain about. He was actually enjoying his days with Solace. There wasn't a day without Will's ''doctor's orders'', but Nico eventually learnt to ignore him.

It was around noon and Nico thought it was time to get up and visit the others. It was 3rd July, which meant that in a day there would be the annual fireworks night. The demigod thought if he should attend it. He didn't go the last two times, stating it was ''boring'' and that he had ''something more important to do''.

Before the half-blood could do anything, someone knocked on the door.

''Ugh.'' Nico muttered and got up. He was still in his jammies but didn't realize it until he saw Will at the door.

''Good morning!'' Will smiled. ''Nice shorts.'' Nico looked down at his Batman underpants. He felt his cheeks getting warmer.

''What are you doing here, Solace?''

''Right. I'm actually here to ask you… to come… to the fireworks show tomorrow night… with me.''

Nico stayed there speechless. When he was about to say something, Will interrupted. ''You are coming. Doctor's orders.'' Then he turned around and left.

''W-what,'' was all Nico said.

8.10 pm. 4th July.

All the half-bloods were gathering on the beach for dinner and some colorful show in the sky.

Nico was wandering around, thinking if he should go. Even if he was finally talking to people and not having a problem being around them, that picnic wasn't really his thing. But who knows what stupid thing Will would do if he doesn't show up. So he headed for the beach.

It was full of happy faces. He saw Percy and Annabeth talking; Jason and Piper were taking a walk, holding hands, and Leo was telling stupid jokes while Calypso was laughing, but still trying to make him shut up.

And then he saw him. Coming towards with a blanket in hand.

''Hey! You came! C'mon. Let's get some food.'' Will was obviously very happy that Nico came, which quiet surprised the boy. Yeah, he was still not sure if people actually liked him or just acted nice.

But those thought were soon forgotten. The night was very loud, everyone was laughing. The firework show was incredible, but what amazed Nico most was the skull that appeared in the middle of the show.

''What? How's that related-?''

''I asked them if they could add this. Because that is your favorite shirt, isn't it?'' Will looked at him. ''No need to thank me.''

''I—W-what-?'' Di Angelo didn't know what to say. Will did that... for him? ''But…why?''

''Oh, c'mon. Isn't it obvious?'' Apparently it wasn't, because the Italian boy still stayed wide-eyed. ''I- I like you, Nico. That's why I wanted you to accompany me while I was healing everyone. Not just because I wanted to see at least one friendly face every day. I wanted to see your face.'' Nico blushed.

''Say something!'' Will said.

''I- I don't know-'' Nico began ''I- I like you too. But I didn't know how to tell you.''

Will laughed. ''Good. Now I won't feel so awkward.''

''You? Awkward?'' Nico couldn't believe his ears.

''Yeah. Because I didn't know how you'd react if I told you I had a crush on you. You hate emotional stuff. And touching.''

''I guess… I guess you are an exception.''


End file.
